To Change a Life
by Blooming Sapphira
Summary: This is the story of Cyra Kingston and her meeting of N. She quickly finds out that he is part of Team Plasma's plan and tries to save him. She hoped that she would be able to save him, not knowing that it was of her own selfish wants and needs. What would happen when N finds out her true intentions? What happens if he feels the same feelings as she.
1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

**Okay first fanfic with a Canon as a main character. When playing Pokemon Black I fell in love with N's character. This story is based on my thoughts on what would have happened if N met someone in the beginning of Ghetsis's plan of world domination. **

**Plan on this being a short story while I work on my small writer's block. If I get reviews it might become longer or multiple stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or N.**

* * *

A young woman about the age of sixteen, known to many as Cyra, walked into Accumula during the beautiful day of mid fall. A crisp golden leaf fell into her long, wavy, orange hair. A black and yellow winged pokemon climbed up and pulled the leaf from her hair, where it played with it. The pokemon on occasion dangled the leaf in front of the teen's hazel colored eyes. She giggled and reached up grabbed the leaf on the pokemon's fifth time of doing this. She twisted the leaf in her fingers as she walked toward a bench, to rest and people watch for a while. She smoothed down her yellow pleated skirt, and sat down. The electric sky squirrel pokemon used her white shirt to help climb down into her lap.

"Well Emolga, I wonder what is going to happen today. Shall we watch?" Cyra asked as she petted his head.

"Emol." He nuzzled happily into her hand before turning his eyes to the road and the people on it.

People watching was very uneventful that day. Mainly the people were on their way home or work. A few trainers walked through the town, either going into the pokemart or pokemon center. Accumula Town wasn't a big step for many trainers but it was very important for new trainers that just came from Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema town. The sixteen year old watched the young ten year olds as they went through the town. She smiled at the hopeful expressions that were in their eyes and the excitement in their footsteps. Some were even cocky, starting pokemon battles even though they only had one pokemon.

Cyra remembered when she was like them, though she didn't start out with one of the three starters. She had went on her adventure with her long time friend, Emolga. She wasn't as cocky as some of these new trainers but she had been reckless. One day she had been so reckless in a battle and had injured her friend badly. Luckily he pulled through but from that day on she swore she would never battle unless she absolutely had to. Because of her descision she only had a few pokemon, but they were all close friends to her. She sighed happily at her thoughts.

Emolga looked up at the orange haired girl happily, though there were days when it did feel antsy. Battling was an initial part of a pokemon's life, and watching the other pokemon battle reminded him of that fact. Even though he would like to battle, he wouldn't as long as his trainer didn't want him to. Maybe this showed how close the two of them were, he didn't know but he didn't worry about it. He nuzzled his trainer happily and turned back to watch the people. Just then a young man walked into town. He seemed different from everyone else. He had long light green hair that was pulled messily into a ponytail and his face was hidden by a baseball cap. He wore a white long sleeved shirt. His hands were in the pockets of his beige pants. He just seemed to wander through the town, almost as if he was waiting on something or someone.

Emolga looked at his trainer and pulled on her hair slightly, getting her attention to where he was pointing. She turned her head and saw the stranger. She raised a brow, noticing that she had never seen him around before. She picked the sky squirrel up and placed him on her hat less head. She stood up. Just as she was about to walk over, the town was called over for some sort of announcement. She sighed and walked over, not noticing that she was standing on the right side of the stranger. The leader of the group began once everyone was gathered, quieting the curious people. Cyra didn't pay enough attention to the leader, closing her eyes to listen, so she didn't get a good look at him. All she knew that he had long green hair, darker than the stranger that showed up ahead of this assembly.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Cyra opened her eyes when Ghetsis spoke about liberating pokemon. At the end he left with his group, and the people left to go back to doing whatever they had been before. Only the orange haired girl and the stranger stayed. The girl was deep in thought over what had been said. Was what the leader of Team Plasma said true? Were they really treated so badly? She looked up at Emolga. He smiled at her happily. He nuzzled her head and she smiled. She shook her head, erasing her worried thoughts. She reached up to scratch his head.

"Your pokemon...just now, it was saying...Yes, they were talking. Oh, can't you hear it?"

Cyra turned toward the voice and shook her head. "No. I can't."

"How sad. My name is N." The light green haired stranger said.

The girl raised a brow. She was beginning to think that he was more than a little strange. He was straight out weird. Who went around going by a letter for a name? "I'm Cyra Kingston and this wonderful guy is Emolga."

N seemed to look a little surprised, giving the girl the chance to look into his face. His eyes were dark green and they seemed to be as surprised as his expression. Her heart hammered as she looked at those green eyes. She blushed a little, wondering what he was so surprised about. She didn't know that he was clearly gazing into her hazel eyes or the fact that Emolga had told him how happy he was to be with this trainer. It took him a while to recover.

He smiled at her softly. "Pretty name, Cyra."

Cyra blushed a little more. "Uh...thanks. N is quite an interesting name. Does it stand for something?"

N just smiled mysteriously. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. "Maybe you'll find out some day."

Cyra watched as the man left. She stared after him, ignoring Emolga who waved his wings in front of her eyes. She bit her lip, wondering if she would ever meet the mysterious N again. She wouldn't mind solving the mystery that was the green haired young man.


	2. Puzzling N Out

It was now the end of the fall months and Cyra still had the mysterious N on her mind. She had only seen him that one time in Accumula Town, but that didn't stop him from bumping into her thoughts and dreams. It got awfully distracting at times. Even Emolga was feeling the affects of the N dilemma. His beloved trainer was often lost in thought these days that she has often dumped his food and ignored his attempts to get her attention. Though he was used to it, once Cyra had a puzzle to work on the world was lost to her.

Cyra had been working so hard on the puzzle that she didn't notice walking into Nacrene city. She had spent the cool fall out camping between Accumula Town and Nacrene. Fresh air always did her brain good. Emolga also enjoyed it, always being a little nervous in cities with a lot of people despite the fact that they both had lived in Nimbasa City. That was where they were heading towards now. The orange haired girl had promised her family that she would be back by Christmas, though when she made the promise she thought she would have chosen what to do with her life other than just traveling the world. She was still young though and her mind was on other things.

Emolga rested on Cyra's head, watching the world as the girl walked toward the Pokemon Center. On the way a ten year old trainer ran up to her. He was reaching for a pokeball on his waist. His eyes showed a reckless fighting spirit that made the electric pokemon excited. He might finally get the chance to battle. He pulled on his trainer's hair to get her attention. She pulled out of her thoughts of the holidays and the mystery that has plagued her since Accumula and looked at the boy trainer in front of her.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" He said with a wicked grin.

Cyra shook her head at the boy. "Sorry but I don't battle."

The boy wouldn't take no for an answer. He called upon a Herdier. He ordered the pokemon to block her path. The sixteen year old sighed and shook her head. "I said no."

Before Herdier was told to use tackle, someone came running up. It was a young girl. She distracted the boy long enough for Cyra to get away. It seemed like she was willing to battle. As the boy and girl battled, the older girl walked away with a disappointed Emolga. She reached up and petted his head. She knew that he wanted to battle but there was no need to do so. She tried to soothe the anxious pokemon as she walked away from the Pokemon Center and toward the Museum.

"How interesting." A voice rang out from behind one of the warehouses.

Cyra turned toward the voice, seeing N walking up to her. She raised a brow at the green haired trainer. "What do you mean?"

N smiled at the orange haired girl. He had some new respect for her. "You are obviously a trainer, a pokemon on your head and six pokeballs attached to your bag, and yet you don't battle. I wonder why that is?"

Cyra stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She sighed and looked up at Emolga as he asked for a reason behind the fact she didn't battle. She picked her pokemon up off her head as she thought how to answer. She decided that she would be a little mysterious. "Stupidity on my part when I was younger."

N raised a brow at that. She certainly peaked his interest. He wondered what she had done to make her stop battling. Emolga didn't seem to happy that he wasn't battling like other pokemon. He seemed to be a little antsy. Maybe that was why Cyra kept the pokemon out of it's ball. Though he knew she was still a trainer and her other pokemon were stuck in their pokeballs. He knew that they would need to be liberated eventually, but he would keep an eye on the girl until then. She seemed different from all the other trainers he ran into.

He pulled out of his thoughts to see the orange haired trainer leaving. "Where are you going?"

She sighed and looked back at him. "I am going to the Nacrene City Gym and Museum."

Her answered surprised N. He walked up to her. "I am surprised that someone who doesn't battle is going to a gym."

"I am not going there to challenge the Gym. I am going to look at all of the exhibits."

Her giggle sounded sweet to the young man as she had answered him. After N thought about it for a second his question had seemed a little stupid to ask. He hid the faint blush on his cheeks from the realization of his folly. He put his hands in his pockets as he fell in step with her. "I am going there as well, I hope you don't mind me walking with you?"

Cyra shook her head at the question. She turned her head to hide the slight blush that formed on her cheeks. "I don't mind at all." She said once she gathered her composer. She smiled softly at N.

The walk to Nacrene City Gym and Museum was short and quiet. N had to hide the fact that he was scoping the place out for Team Plasma. He had no clue the reason but his father wanted him to do it. It was his father who showed him how wrong trainers were and how much pokemon needed to be liberated. Nothing could change his mind on this. They were greeted by two receptionists, telling them to enjoy the museum and their exhibits. He figured that the girl would enjoy it.

He watched her as Cyra walked further into the museum. She stopped right in front of a giant skeleton of a dragon type. It looked to be pretty old. She looked so small compared to the skeleton, but there were admiration in her eyes and not fear. N smiled as he walked up to her, looking up at the skeleton. "Pretty impressive huh?"

Cyra nodded in agreement. Her eyes never once stray from the exhibit in front of her. Emolga was looking around the place, perfectly safe in his trainer's arms. N smiled as he noticed that they both had the same look on their faces. He guessed what they said were true, like trainer like pokemon. N looked around the room, acting like he was looking for another exhibit to look at. Really he was doing his job. He didn't mean to use Cyra like this but he had to be the best king he could, and that was to make sure Team Plasma can do all they could.

After a few hours in the museum, the two trainers walked out. They were laughing and talking about the exhibits, ignoring the Team Plasma members that were entering the building. N was quick to distract Cyra so the group could do their job. "Where will you be heading to now?"

"I am going to head toward home. I got to be back before the Holidays. So I better start going tonight." Cyra said as she let Emolga climbed onto her head. She sighed as she looked at the long road ahead of her. She hoped that she would be able to make it in time.

N nodded quickly. He was glad that she was leaving the town. He didn't want her to get caught up in Team Plasma's plans. "Unfortunately this will be where we part ways. Until we meet again, Cyra."

He started to push her toward the road. This seemed to confuse her but there was nothing she could do about it. Right as she was out of the town, N disappeared without a trace. She didn't even have the chance to ask him what he was going to do. He was really strange but in an interesting way. The girl walked down the road and into Pinwheel Forest.


	3. Christmas Truth

**Author's Note: I got this up just in time. Christmas is almost here. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

Winter was in full swing as Cyra and Emolga walked into Nimbasa City. A light flurry of snow danced in the evening air. Emolga snuggled into his trainer's coat to keep warm. The orange haired girl puffed into her hands as she walked through the entertaining town of Nimbasa. She walked toward the Battle Subway. Her house was on the other side of it. She was tired but there was excitement in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see her mother and father again.

She could have rested at the Pokemon Center and gone home in the morning, but she missed her family so much. She opened the door to her house, just in time for a news story on Nacrene Museum's theft. The newscaster was just finished saying that the skull of the dragon skeleton had just been returned by a ten year old kid. Cyra sighed in relief. She was glad that the skull had been returned without much trouble. She wondered what reason Team Plasma had for a skull.

She shook her head and walked further into her home. "Mom? Dad?"

No one answered as Cyra walked into the living room. The girl hoped that her parents were just out, though she didn't know why they would leave the television on. She shut it off as Emolga jumped off her head. He flew through the house, finding no signs that his trainer's parents were home. He did find a note on the kitchen counter. He landed right on it, calling out for the orange haired girl. "Emolga!"

Cyra walked into the room and grabbed the note from the excited sky squirrel pokemon. She looked down at it and read out loud. "Dear Cyra and sweet Emolga,  
Your father and I went out to the Pokemon Musical Theatre. Won't be back till late. Dinner is in the microwave.  
Love Mom."

Cyra sighed and fell into her father's recliner. She had forgotten that her parents went to the Pokemon Musicals on Christmas Eve. She looked at the room more closely now, feeling calm enough to do so. The house was decked for the holidays. A Christmas Tree was decorated and situated in front of the bay window. Presents were already wrapped underneath it, and some were small enough to fit into the branches of the tree. Stockings hung on the wall with love and care, empty. Christmas cards were on the table, some so old that they were made by Cyra when she was a little girl. Mistletoe hung in the doorways, waiting to catch unsuspecting people so others could kiss them. The girl couldn't help but sigh sadly as she felt that no one would kiss her lovingly underneath the poisonous plant.

Emolga flew over to his trainer, sensing that she was upset. He plopped down into her lap, causing her to go oof and laugh. She picked up the little pokemon with a smile. "Who needs all that lovey dovey crap when I have a sweet pokemon like you?"

She set him down before standing up. She grabbed the rest of her pokeballs. She let out each one of her pokemon. They weren't very big so she didn't have to go outside with them. Her Herdier chased the Purrloin around the Christmas Tree before jumping up into the baywindow, to look outside. The Purrloin jumped onto the couch. The moment her Pansear was out of it's ball it ran and hid in her room for Emolga to find. Cyra giggled and sat down next to Purrloin. She scratched behind it's ear while it pretended to nap and turned on the t.v. again.

When Cyra got bored, she stood up and put on a silver coat. She told all her pokemon to stay in the house. She decided to go to the fair grounds. A winter festival should be going on, though there was always a fair going on in Nimbasa City. The ferriswheel was a perminate fixture in the city. The town looked magical in the light amount of snow that had fallen that morning. It crunched under her feet as she headed for the fair. She saw people already gathered there, playing with their kids or loved ones. Her smile was bitter sweet, wishing that she had that at this moment. She ignored the two teens who kissed in a photo booth that was decked out with holly and garland.

Cyra didn't know why she headed straight for the most romantic spot in Nimbasa, the ferriswheel. Maybe she could hope to ride it alone, though she doubted it. Two people per seat were the minimum. As she walked toward the ride, a green haired young man was sighted in front of it. He tried to look like he wasn't cold as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't wearing a coat for some odd reason. That boy got weirder and weirder, and for some odd reason she thought it was cute. She shook her head of the thought as she ran up to him, waving. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

N looked over and smiled at Cyra. "I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were going home for the holidays?"

Cyra grinned. "I am home. Why aren't you?"

N just smiled and looked at the Ferriswheel. "Want a ride? I don't want to go on with some stranger."

"Sure."

The two of them climbed onto the ride. Cyra was trying not to blush as she looked out the window of the ride. She could feel N's warmth beside her and couldn't help but blush. She was glad that he couldn't see her face as the ride started. Both of them were quiet for most of the ride. When they got close to the top, the wheel slowed down and began to stop every so often. N sighed and looked over at the orange haired girl. "Cyra I have to tell you something."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. What could he possibly have to tell her? He couldn't be in love with her already? They only have bumped into one another, not enough to get to know one another. Though did that really stop her from blushing at him when he said somethings to her, or when he sat so close that she could easily kiss him? Love ignored the normal rules of time, and she should know that but that didn't stop her from being nervous about what he had to tell her.

It wasn't easy for N either. He sighed and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, it isn't easy for me to say."

Cyra's stomach dropped to her feet. Her heart hammered in her chest. She just wished that he woul spit it out already. "What is it?"

"I am King of Team Plasma." He just spat it out. He knew that there was no other way for him to tell her. "And I was told to distract you so that Team Plasma could do what they needed without you trying to interfere. I know that your heart is good, I hear it from Emolga every time we bump into each other. But I also know that you don't exactly agree..."

"Of course I don't agree with Team Plasma's methods! They take pokemon away from trainers, from people who love them!" She had been silent until that point. She couldn't believe that he was apart of Team Plasma. No not just apart of them, he was their King. It made her highly upset. She didn't know why, it just did. She felt like he was a good guy. "They are theives! How can you be associated with them, N? How?"

N sighed and kept his eyes away from Cyra. He expected this reaction from her. She was one to speak her mind, no matter if it is a friend or a complete stranger. "I don't expect you to understand. I believe that Pokemon need to be free."

Cyra looked at N. "Pokemon and Humans need one another. I admit that humans need pokemon more than pokemon need humans, but we are the only ones that can unlock their true potential, their hidden abilities. I wish I could just make you see that Pokemon and humans live in harmony with one another. I admit that there are people out there that are horrible to pokemon but that doesn't change the fact that most of us get along with one another."

Cyra hoped that she had been proof enough for him to see that not everyone was horrible to pokemon. Obviously she wasn't. When they finally came to a stop at the bottom, she stood up. She began to leave the ride. She was somewhat heart broken over what N told her, but she now had a new resolve. She would prove to him that Pokemon did not need to be liberated. "Merry Christmas." She said before she left him in front of the Ferriswheel alone and dumbfounded. She needed time to think on how she was going to prove it to him. The best place for her to think was home.

Cyra's christmas wasn't as cheery as other's. Her family knew that her mind was on other things, even though she was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't enjoying the holiday like normal. Her Christmas presents couldn't even bring her the joy she normally felt this day. Emolga enjoyed her presents more than she did. Her parents wouldn't ask why she wasn't enjoying the holiday unless she brought it up. The girl was thinking on how she would prove to N that Team Plasma was wrong. The best plan she could come up with was for them to travel together. Right before bed she told her loving parents that she would be leaving in the morning.


	4. First Attempt

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I played Pokemon Black and White so Deerling might not be at the right spot or anything. So don't hate, please.**

* * *

Cyra sighed as she walked to the Ferris Wheel. She hoped that she would run into N but he was already gone. She looked down at Emolga, who was snuggled deep into her dark coat. It looked up at her, noticing a look of disappointment in her eyes. He had never seen his trainer look like this before. She seemed to sigh a lot lately and she had never looked so disappointed before. It was really weird to the Pokemon.

"Emolg?"

Cyra gently patted the electric flying squirrel pokemon's head. "I am sorry Emolga. It's just... I really want to show N the right path. Team Plasma are criminals...I..."

"What makes them criminals? They only want to liberate Pokemon." A voice said behind the orange haired girl.

She gasped and turned around. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man who spoke. It was N. She blushed a little but hid it from his sight by snuggling deeper into her coat. She thought he had already left Nimbasa. Obviously that wasn't the case. She shook her head at him.

"Have you ever seen them release the Pokemon that they have stolen from trainers back into the wild?" Cyra asked as she shoved her hands into her coat. She stared him straight in the eyes, trying not to blush again.

"Ga!" Emolga piped in.

N sighed and shook his at Cyra. He hadn't seen the Pokemon be released by Team Plasma. He figured that his father was just keeping them safe so that they didn't have to battle. "Maybe they are waiting for the rest of the world to catch up with our way of thinking."

Cyra sighed, disappointed again. She had a feeling that he would find a loop hole. She ran a free hand through her hair, in thought. Maybe she would just have to show him how much trainers loved their Pokemon. If she and Emolga wasn't proof enough then she would just have to find a way to make him travel with her. She looked up again with determination in her eyes, a look that Emolga hasn't seen in over six years but he knew that she would do anything to accomplish her goal.

"I just can't believe a man with a good heart like yours would be a king to Team Plasma." She said as she began to walk past him. She stopped and looked up at him when she was beside him. "Is there any chance I can prove to you that Pokemon don't need to be liberated from trainers? I wish that Emolga and I was proof enough."

N was left standing beneath the Ferris Wheel as Cyra left. He felt slightly hurt at her words. He didn't quite understand it but maybe he could prove to her that Team Plasma wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe he could convince her. He smiled and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He didn't know that the force of the spin would make her feet slip. She fell right into him, causing them both to blush. He quickly righted her, not wanting to make this any more awkward.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the orange haired girl. "How about we travel for a bit? Try to convince me otherwise. You will only have three weeks."

Cyra smiled as her plan worked. She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her smile into a smirk. "Fine, meet me at the end of Nimbasa in one hour. I got some things to do."

Cyra walked away calmly, even though she didn't feel so calm. Her heart raced and she was blushing. She kept on thinking of when she fell into N. He smelled just as good as he looked, and he felt toned under that shirt. The thought made her heart patter even faster. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to concentrate. If she was going to do this then she would need a clear head. It was going to be really hard to do that, N popped into her thoughts a lot lately.

In an hour the two set off, both trying to prove to the other that they were wrong. They both walked in silence, stuck in their own thoughts. Often Cyra wondered what N was thinking about but was too shy to ask. What if he was thinking that she was annoying or stupid? Though he wouldn't have made this challenge if he didn't think he could prove her wrong. At least that was what she thought. She felt flustered at that. She would prove to him that she wasn't stupid. Emolga sighed as he silently watched the two humans. They acted like they didn't feel strange around the other, but he could sense otherwise. N was just dense but he knew that Cyra should have noticed by now.

Cyra walked around, looking for a piece of evidence that she was right. Suddenly she heard an injured Pokemon, crying out. She grabbed N's sleeve and pulled him toward the sound. She hoped that another trainer was on their way to help the injured Pokemon. She moved quicker, knowing that time was of the essence. If no one came to help then she would. She had a potion ready to use, just in case.

Luckily for her she didn't have to. A young trainer pulled out a potion as it moved deliberately toward what looked like a Deerling. It's leg was badly injured. The trainer showed the Pokemon that he would not harm it. The deerling was frightened at first but relaxed as it sniffed the trainer's hand. Cyra smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. The trainer was able to heal it and bandage it's leg up, then stuck around it to make sure that no one would attack the injured deer Pokemon.

The girl turned toward N. "See. That trainer could have tried to capture that Pokemon but didn't. And he could have left it there after he was done, but he is protecting it. Can you honestly tell me that trainers and Pokemon shouldn't be with one another now?"

N sighed. He knew that she was right. That trainer wasn't capturing the Deerling and left it afterward. "That is just one trainer. This doesn't prove anything."

Cyra sighed, disappointed. She didn't like the fact that her first attempt was a failure. She stood up and stretched. She looked at N. "You are very stubborn. Luckily for you, I am just as stubborn. This is but one piece of evidence."

The orange haired girl walked away from the scene, being followed by N. He smirked at the fact she failed. It was like he was deliberately trying to make her fail.


End file.
